The Creation of the world of Mianite
The Story On the first day, the good and merciful lord Decanite was bored of the cybervoid and the broken, divided clan of Youtube and decided to create a land where they could unite and play in harmony-at least until they fight. And so it was. Thousands of 1's and 0's collided to form his infinite world. Then he went to make a sandwich. Lol. On the second day, Lord Decanite created a massive ball of fiery destruction. On the third day, He decided that it might be a bit hard to live on it so he sent a disk of earth and water orbiting around it. On the fourth day, he added fish to the oceans and animals to the hills, populating the land with all it needed, as well as a pink sheep. On the fith day, Lord Decanite created the God Mianite, Ruler of the Overworld and god of goodness. On the sixth day, the Lord Decanite decided that Mianite should have a equal with opposite morals, and thus, Dianite was created, the god of evil and ruler of the Nether and all evil. On the seventh day, he created an equal of equality, creating Ianite, the godess of equality and ruler of The End. On the eighth day, he got bored, forgot about it and watched hevision. On the tenth day, he returned to the land, named it Mianite and spawned two humans awehwamed Syndicate and Jericho (AKA Tucker). This day would hence forth be known as the first day of spawn. Book according to Syndicate (Based on His Livestream) On the third day of spawn: Lord Decanite deposited a new Mianite known as H3CZ in the world of Mianite where he was greeted by Syndicate and Tucker with open arms. After having got been saved by Syndicate, he was presented with the Guest House on the side of Mount Thor. After having taken his barings and being given a copy of the Laws of Mianite by which every Mianite lives, he disapeared into the distance to take up his trade as a farmer, maintaining only radio contact with the outside world. Syndicate's noble quest to tame the mighty horse was taken up again. He was blessed by the gods through the Priest Deck, who bequethed onto him a saddle for the mere price of 3 diamonds and 12 gold as an offering to Decanite for his kind deed. Unfortunately he died. The good and merciful lord Decanite gave Syndicate another chance at life but spawned him in THE WRONG SPOT. Running back to his base in Mount Thor, ragged and exhausted from running, he was aided in his quest by the noble Priest Dec, giving him sustenance to help him home and save his precious loot. Having been set a challenge by Priest Dec to collect wood in exchange for Diamonds and set on achieving his own quest, he set off into the distance and promptly became lost. Upon, reaching an outpost of his empire, Syndicate retrieved both wood and the mighty horse. He then traveled to find H3CZ, later only finding he had can the wrong way. Being thoroughly lost, he wandered the land for an age, only finding his way home by accident, he equipped his horse with horse armor and sent out a plea to the almighty Chat to name his horse upon which he stated "AAAH swaggy horse, swaggy horse", and set out on his adventure to find H3CZ. Upon finding it, he got bored and went to find Decks base. During this perilous journey he was trapped by the Evil Legions of Skeletons and was merely able to escape thanks to his horse's skills of Jumping and Deck's fortifications, behind which he hid until Priest Deck came to save him. Syndicate then preceded to name his horse with the help of the almighty Chat and then stated upon the Twitter "And on this day was the first named horse Constantine". He proceeded to extend his house and trade with fellow Mianites, slaying Priest Deck for attempting to steal his noble horse Constantine. Lord Decanite appeared as Mianite and proceeded to take his revenge upon Syndicate by placing him inside the mighty volcano Mount Olympus. Syndicate was barely able to save himself with timely use of a bucket of water, hence forth he would be known as "Sir Syndicate of Mt. Thor". After making his peace with the gods and chilling with the priest, Syndicate went on to make a great many improvements upon his fortress, until the urge to sleep forced Sir Syndicate to retreat to his lair and rest. There is much more to the world of mianite, but thats a story for a different day ~ James Feel free to edit and add stuff like the book of Tucker Fan Lore (Not Official) In the beginning, there were man gods, more than our simple minds could comprehend. Through tragic wars, very few were left. Decanite, one of the remaining, used his power to create an infinite world, but quickly he saw how empty his creation was. So he made three other gods to rule with him. Those gods were Mianite, Dianite, and Ianite. These gods were not as unrestricted in their power as him, nor as wise. Mianite created the first peaceful mobs. Decanite became proud of his son, which caused anger inside of Dianite. In his fury he created monsters and fire, and destruction on the land. Ianite, being the wisest, decided it was best to banish her and her brothers, to prevent war. Dianite was thown into the nether, and she ruled the end. And after several years of peace, Mianite created the first Mianitees. And with these mianitees, he began creating more. He created these people to worship him, but they took a mind of their own, only few staying faithful to their creator. Some went to the side of evil, some stopped worshipping all, and one Sparkly Captain, began to worship Ianite. Pro tip:Horse stealing is punishable by death Category:Mianite (World) Lore Category:Mianite Lore Category:Dianite Lore Category:Ianite Lore Category:CommunityMC Lore